Grimdark
by Cyricist001
Summary: What if humanity never reached the stars united? What if their technology continued to advance independently from ME technology. If the conflict that started in the first half of the 20.century instead of stopping spread across hundred of worlds. What will the Citadel species and the Reapers find deep in the unexplored darkness of the galaxy?


**Grimdark**

**Cyricist001 owns nothing.**

When I finished to outline what the human factions looked like I was forced to conclude that they ended up overpowered and would be no point in fighting the Reapers since any single faction could steamroll them. But I also didn't want to throw away the idea so I made a short story.

For the Reich I used the Nazi technology of the Wolfenstein series, military doctrine of the Cybran/NOD and mentality of the Species 8472/Sith.

The USSR is straight from the Red Alert 2 game.

The Alliance is a mix of the Trade Federation/Separatists, C&C Allies, GDI and Scrin.

* * *

Valeria T'Goni activated her VR device and found herself in a virtual classroom. The Alliance educational system was strange for many Asari. First it was not free, the collage tuition she had to pay was rather steep. But then again it was for everything in the Alliance. Unlike her mother Aeian, she was born on Terra Nova and had it easier to adapt to the Terran culture and customs.

She glanced around the virtual classroom to see who else was attending. Since the students were not physically present in the classroom usually after it ends they log off, making it rather difficult to meet new people. Not to mention the Asari had a rather unflattering reputation amongst the Terran's.

The image of their professor materialized, announcing the beginning of the lecture, in this case history.

„As you are probably aware next week you will be tested in your knowledge on modern Terran history, so we will take some time to refresh our memory" he said. Looking over the students he spotted her.

„Miss Valeria, start with the Shattering"

She nodded. „After the Wehrmacht failed to capture the city of Stalingrad and suffered a new defeat at Kursk the Thule Society finally deployed their experimental super weapons.

With the success of the Lehr Panzer Devision in driving out the Allies and hold the USSR from progressing further into German occupied Poland the Nazi leadership again proposed an armistice. With the USSR tired of war and the Allies losing their only chance of opening a new front the armistice was accepted.

In exchange for closing down its concentration camps, the Allies agreed to take in the socially undesirable elements of the Reich.

After the war the GDR, USSR and the Allies now named the Democratic Alliance/DA entered a period of cold war that started a new arms race.

Hitlers death in 1954. sparked a radical change in the Nazi party. It was replaced with the new Technocratic Union that gained military and civilian support by preventing a devastating defeat in the Second World War. The scientists that now led the country were aware that they could not rule the occupied Europe by force so they changed the system giving non arians the ability to participate in the government, naturally it was restricted to scientists only.

Tensions between the three superpowers started again after Wernher von Braun successfully landed a rocket on the moon in the 1974. Not wanting to be outdone the USSR landed on Mars and proclaimed it Soviet soil in 1989. triggering a race for planets.

The GDR and DA followed the Soviet example and also reached out to colonize space.

The three world powers soon agreed that Earth or Terra Prime will be neutral/demilitarized territory, relocating their capitols to new worlds. In the year 2003. a unprovoked attack by the GDR sparked the beginning of the First Terran Galactic War that reduced Terra Prime into a deadworld along numerous other planets, the conflicts intensity cooled down but the three powers never officially ended the war"

The professor nodded and started to question other students.

Her mother always told her that Terran's were crazy, and by studying their history she could only agree. They actually butchered themselves over a socio/economic model. What once started as a war of ideological/economic differences escalated into a three way genocidal campaign that would only end when two of three factions were exterminated down to the last infant.

The Terran's in Asari eyes were savages that were fighting a centuries long conflict that lost all meaning the moment they reached the stars but instead of stopping, it escalated into a catastrophe that makes the Rachni wars and Krogan rebellion look tame. They obliterated their own home planet and still continued to kill each other.

The professor pointed at Terran female. „Miss. Shepard, tell us about the First contact"

„In the year of 2183. an armada of unknown starships entered the Alliance space fleeing from the Reaper invasion that devastated the Citadel space. The xenos begged for aid against the cephalopod designed ships that were attempting to harvest all sufficiently advanced species currently residing in the galaxy."

Valeria frowned at the way the Terran spoke of the Reapers and Citadel races as if she was talking about the weather. The Terran's didn't care that billions of sentients were killed in that conflict, an Asaris life was worth almost nothing compared to a Terran's.

She cursed the day when her ancestors found the Prothean ruins. It was because of these leftovers that her people were facing extinction. It made them stagnant, every single Citadel race spend more time searching for lost technology then they spend researching new ones. And they paid for their folly. She could easily describe the Reaper invasion with one word.

Catastrophe.

Only that word could describe the situation the galaxy found itself in. A cephalopod designed ship breached the Citadel and allowed an armada of similar vessels to enter the surrounding space. The Citadel fleets attacked them in vain, as their kinetic barriers proved to strong to breach.

The Citadel races didn't know why they were attacked but it was obvious they were loosing.

They received only a single message _We impose order on the chaos of organic evolution. You exist because we allow it, and you will end because we demand it._

And they turned those words into practice, soon the synthetic ships spread out and more of their brethren entered through the mass relay that was now the Citadel. Colony after colony was attacked and exterminated.

In this moment of crisis the Citadel council fell apart. The Asari were the first that abandoned the unified front to protect their worlds, especially Thessia.

Turians and Salarians soon followed that example.

They fought bravely for their worlds, and they died to the last.

Unlike the Citadel space, the Terminus systems was more unanimous in their decision. When they saw the total defeat of the Citadel armada they packed their things and left.

Tens of thousand of ships from the Terminus and few refuges that managed to escape the Citadel space formed a great armada that decided that they will make a strategic retread through one of the mass relays until the squids leave or they find a new home. Before they fled through the relay 314 they were intercepted by the Quarian Migrant fleet that wished to join their evacuation of the Terminus systems.

And so first time after the Rachni incident the Citadel races pushed into the unknown.

The systems that they encountered behind the relay were uninhabited and rich in resources, but because of the threat that was approaching they decided to move on.

The Batarians who were the most numerous of the refuges right after the Quarians lamented how mush profit they could have gained if the Council didn't prohibit activation of the dormant relays. But that didn't stop them from proclaiming this planet Batarian territory that will be claimed once the threat of the invaders passed. The Batarians were the smartest and dumbest of the group. The Hegemony took a watch and see approach to the invasion, and when they saw the Citadel was loosing, and loosing badly they filled their ships with slaves and resources and took off leaving the less fortunate behind. Unlike the Asari that could repopulate from only a single maiden, and the batarians that took a great number of female slaves with them, the other races were in a far worse position. The salarians, Krogan and Turians were practically one step to extinction.

No one knew what the invaders wanted, but they hoped they will leave in time or at least that they wont hunt the refuge armada where ever it went.

It was when they were preparing to jump from the third system that the mass relay they last exited activated.

From the relay a battered group of ships exited. Only one from the hundreds of ships was noteworthy – it was the Destiny Ascension.

After realizing that their resistance is futile the Citadel council decided to do what the Terminus did. They packed what they could from their people and resources and followed the leads left behind by a Salarian STG that was working undercover on Omega and now was traveling with the armada.

Aria T'Loak was both irritated and amused by the Council. She hoped the arrogant fools would perish with the billions that died. But as usual the common masses died while the politicians saved their necks. Her amusement was now based that the once mighty Council ended as the weakest faction that now traveled with them.

The Quarians found it extremely ironic. It was thanks to the Council that the Quarians were left stranded on their ships, unable to settle a single world. But thanks to that they were the most prepared for the exodus into the unknown.

Unlike the Quarians that had Live ships the other races did not, they filled their ships with a lot of people but they forgot that the more people you transport the more food you need. They can resupply on the garden worlds they pass but only so many shuttles can be send down to gather food without over using their supply of eezo.

It wont be long until the food and even more important water supplies start to dwindle and leave thousands to die a most unpleasant death, if they don't kill themself first.

It was on their fifth jump that they found a light of hope.

The Alliance.

Little did they know that it would be a small blessing.

The Terran's were monsters in the eyes of the Asari. The Alliance was the personification of greed, the Reich omnicidal maniacs and the USSR tyrants unmatched.

In the Alliance all the workforce and military were AIs since the average citizen was to busy with enjoying life to bother with anything not related with money.

It was a system for the rich. Anyone with money could get scott free for any transgression by either paying a fine or hiring the best lawyers. Those without money were forced to beg, or found less than pleasant jobs.

The Asari remembered the times when the Volus were nothing then a Turian client race, not worthy of their time. Now they were the second most important species in the galaxy behind the Terran's themselves. The small bankers had no problem with rising in the Alliances monetary labyrinth.

And the Asari were left as the waitresses, concubines, prostitutes and strip dancers. It was her hope that with a good education she will escape the fate that made her people nothing more than entertainers for the rich.

The Salarians had more luck with being scientists and all, but their low population made them rather rare.

The Batarians on the other hand were the dumbest. They didn't want to abandon their practice of slavery and refused to stay with the Alliance. It actually made sense since the Terran's had no use for Batarians and would probably leave them in the slum worlds where they relocated their criminals, poor and generally anything unwanted to either starve to death or live on a lawless rock that made the Terran Hell look benign.

So the four eyed idiots searched for an ally in one of the other Terran factions.

The USSR wanted nothing to do with slavery, and would rather see the Batarians brainwashed like anyone else. So they turned to the GDR, since they learned that they once used slave labor.

Little did they know that the Reich changed rather drastically in its policies since the Second World War. Instead slavery they preferred extermination of what they called the lesser species, that interestingly enough included also all other Terran's not under their rule.

And so the Batarian race died. Ostracized from the Alliance and USSR for attempting to ally themselves with the enemy of all life, they watched their destruction – some less fortunate were taken alive. Those that were captured by the Reich's soldiers were soon processed in its factories that efficiency extracted the last atom from their bodies. The Reich wastes nothing, they even hollowed out their own worlds making them into hive planets, where most of the industry and other facilities were constructed underground.

The Quarians and Krogan found help from the USSR, the leading power in genetic engineering. Cured of their problems they were employed to work for the betterment of the working class, but were forced to forget anything of their culture. After some time the Krogan rebelled again but were easily put down by the endless masses of the cloned soldiers that the Soviets used.

The Turians seeing no future for their kind also bowed down before the USSR chairman with hope that one day they will be free again.

It was in that time that the Reapers found their way to the Terran controled space.

It was almost comical to watch a 20 meter long Terran fighters face against kilometer long monstrosities that swarmed from the relays.

And were blasted to space dust by the same fighter.

The kinetic barriers proved to be a poor defense against the Alliances plasma weaponry, or endless numbers of vessels and AIs that were produced in the nanite factories.

The USSR and the Reich were also not idle.

Soon the Reapers faced not only a technologically superior enemy but one that spend centuries fighting. The only reason that they escaped total destruction at the Terran hands was because parallel to fighting the Reapers the Terran's continued their war with each other.

Even now the media showed the war footage taken by the factions.

Valerias heart ached when she saw a single Veil Assassin butcher its way through a Collector ship - a ship filled with Banshees, leaving only death in its steps, the ships tranquility broken only with sudden maniacal laughter as the insane Terran stalked anything and everything not of the Reich. The Collector base was quickly found by the Reich's troops who cleansed the whole thing in a month, before sending it into oblivion with one hit from their Schlachshiffs antimatter cannon.

The Krogan watched as Soviet Desolators melted a line of Brutes like they were paper before flame.

Using their chronosphere technology the Allies send their forces in any part of the galaxy in seconds. The Reapers had no hope of victory so they retreated back into the Dark space.

Perhaps they will return one day, but she doubted it would make a difference. The Terran's continued to advance rapidly, and from what the Alliance knew the Reich was using their knowledge of traveling between dimensions to exterminate and colonize them. They were the smallest faction, but they were second to non in term of science, technology...and cruelty.

The professor ended its lecture, before disappearing, leaving the students to leave as well.

Valeria opened her eyes as her consciousness returned to its body. She stood up and went to bed. She really hated history class, it was painful to listen about her people's failings. What did the Matrons hope for when they restricted any military buildup? Did they hope that some ancient Prothean device will stop the Reapers with a push of a button? That the Collector base would have some terminal weakness in its construction that could be exploited?

Where they failed the Terran's won, proving one thing. The Reapers order failed against Terran chaos. Their disunity was what allowed them to win. It was true that they had to pay a horrible blood price for their technological advancement, but in the end for the billions that died, trillions will live.

With the hope in a better future she went to sleep.

* * *

**Das Grossdeutche Reich/GDR**

Government:

Absolute monarchy-Technocratic meritocracy

The Technocratic Union under the assumption that all humans are flawed and so any government led by humans would also be flawed used its knowledge in genetics and computer science to create a superior human brain and merge it with a super computer dubbed Kaiser.

The Kaiser is the absolute authority and together with the scientists representing the TU governs the Reich.

Der Kaiser as a creation of pure logic has no emotions and depends on the human scientists to gain insight in that domain (which is also considered a joke in the DA and USSR since most TU members are borderline sociopaths).

The basic goal of the technocrats was to turn all its citizens into scientists, that resulted with the formation of the hive mind that functions similar to Geth collective consciousness.

Leader:

Kaiser/Emperor/Tzar/Imperator – brain in a jar by USSR and DA

Population:

12 billion Nord's (Terran's) - (32 billion with the AIs)

Capital:

Náströnd - Germania

Worlds:

9 worlds

Economy:

The Reich has no trade with other powers.

Formidable industrial capacity.

Synthetic food pills.

Systems under the Reich are rich in resources.

The Reich uses Veil energy from the Black Sun Dimension or Veil.

Culture:

Individualists

Militarists (all citizens have two choices combat-medics or combat-engineer )

Beside the mandatory military and science professions there are no other choices.

Indoctrinated character traits: initiative, creative thinking, superiority complex and emotional conditioning.

Hate is considered the prime motivator in life.

„_To love is to embrace stagnation, since if you love something you wish to preserve it. No. We will embrace hate, we will destroy what we hate and replace it with something new until we learn to hate it also"_

Strict eugenics program.

When a couple is considered to have good genes, they are required to donate their genetic material so a new individual can be grown in clone-wats. Those then are schooled in the skills that their genes give them the affinity for.

Most free time is spend with either ones friends and family playing mind games, at least one music instrument is mandatory to learn.

There is no state religion.

GDR culture praises conflict as a means of improvement.

The Reich has no concept of civilians, if you live you fight. If you don't fight you don't deserve to live. The same concept is applied to its enemies, the Wehrmacht does not differentiate between civilians and military personnel, surrendering is never an option.

Widespread use of cybernetics. It serves to enter the hive-mind for communication and shields people from attempts of influencing their minds. Via subspace all Nord's are 24/7 in contact no mater the distance.

The AIs are the main labor force for tasks that the Nord's deem unchanging, usually repetitive manual labor.

Nord's prefer black or dark blue colors

Lebensborn eugenics program outlawed many products like coffee and cigarets.

Love spending time in nature, spazieren and swimming.

Nordic culture prefers directness and logic.

Nord's make poor diplomats and spies.

Deeply paranoid.

Nord biology:

Influenced by Veil energy, eugenics and genetic engineering.

The Nord's attempt of improving their race created the Alfer, humans with superior strength, speed, reflex, minds, resilience and psychic powers gained from the Veil.

Military:

Wehrmacht - 12 billion nominal. Logistics (nachtsonne crystal production) limits those numbers to 2 billion active.

-_Doctrine_-

Auftragstaktik (Mission-type tactics): it encourages commanders to exhibit initiative, flexibility and improvisation while in command.

-_Strength_-

Elite units and technology, superior research, superior offensive tactics, mobility and firepower

-_Weakness_-

Small numbers, logistic, high maintenance, inferior defensive tactics, sacrifice armor for speed.

-Military General Staff-

The most brilliant strategic minds of the Reich form the MGS, their purpose is directing the Reichs war effort. For the past two centuries a few families have managed to produce military geniuses every generation. currently:

Marine-Erich Reader, Erika Donitz, Adolf von Scharnhost

Heer-Erwin , Friedrich Guderian, Brunhilda von Moltke, Dietrich von Clausewitz, Albrecht von Bismarck

-_Kaiserliche kriegsmarine_-

Ships of the Reich are small, agile and use state-of-the-art stealth systems.

usually considered commerce raiders the imperial fleet is specialized in hit and run tactics.

Wolfs-pack tactic is employed when facing multiple opponents.

Because the Reich has the smallest population it also has the smallest military between the three superpowers. It compensates by deploying cutting edge technology and elite soldiers. It prefers short fast campaigns usually keeping the initiative by staying on the offensive.

-_Vespe_-

Armor: Light

Armament: -

Speed: Fast

Special: Veil generator

A 20 meter small stealthship that has no weapon or shield systems.

Its primary function is to transport infantry on planets or leach onto enemy ships and allow Veil assassins to infiltrate.

-_Kampfjeger_-

Armor: Light

Armament: 2 particle cannons

Speed: Fast

Special: Veil generator

Small space craft 15 meters long, used for infiltration or swarming enemy capital ships.

-_Zerstorer_-

Armor: Medium

Armament: 12 particle cannons

Speed: Fast

Special: Veil generator

Medium space craft 120 meters long, is the main combat ship of the kriegsmarine.

-_Schlachshiff_-

Armor: Extremely Heavy

Armament: 140 particle cannons, 1 anti-matter cannon

Speed: slow

Special: Veil generator

Only six ships of this class are build. Bismarck, Tripitz, Ragnarok, Nídhöggr, Jörmungandr and Fenris.

These battleships are 42 km long, slow, heavily armed and armored/shielded behemoths.

Can turn planets into space dust with their antimatter cannon in a second.

-_Kaiserreichsheer_-

Superior training and discipline.

State-of-the-art military equipment

The GDRs ground forces specialize in outmaneuvering opponents.

-_Waffen SS_-

Armor: Light

Armament: HK-X43 assault lasgun, V granades

Speed: medium

Special: Veil generator

Excellently trained and disciplined, they have either skills as medics or engineers.

-_Scribe_-

Armor: Light

Armament: -

Speed: medium

Special: Mind readers, create veil shields, launch veil energy, use Mire ability and many other powers that fall under psychokinesis.

Are special operatives whose purpose is interrogation. Scribes are masters of psychokinesis and are lethal at close range. One of preferred killing methods is imploding a person's brain inside its skull. Shields and armor don't protect against psychic powers.

Commonly used powers are generating a shield and the Mire ability. Scribes can shield large numbers of allies or themselves, but not both.

Their Mire ability manifests as running from place to place almost instantly, leaving a blurry trail behind them.

-_Despoiled_-

Armor: -

Armament: -

Speed: fast

Special: Launches veil energy

A Despoiled is a horrible revenant, created by saturating the already dead SS officers with energies of the Veil. They are recognized by the burning energy that engulfs them, as well as their skeletal appearance.

After much trial and error the Thull society finally was able to create this fearsome soldiers without them losing their minds.

The dispoiled are extremely resistant to damage thanks to the veil energy in their bodies.

- Übersoldat -

Armor: Heavy

Armament: Particle cannon, Leichenfaust 44 or Tesla gun

Speed: Slow

Special:Veil generator,

They are the Reich's answer for breaking through enemy defensive lines or assaulting heavy defended positions.

They are equipped with a large armored suit and Veil-infused backpack to provide energy for their weapons, primarily the Particle Cannon. It has a distinctive mechanical wail as the Particle Cannon spins up before firing. His second attack is only used at very long range, and consists of the unit firing a shotgun-like burst of 5-6 energy balls which travel in a straight line. At very close range he can discharge energy to create shockwaves.

-_Veil assassin_-

Armor: Light

Armament: Veil blades

Speed: Extremely fast

Special: Veil generator, teleport, invisibility

The Veil Assassins are the results of experiments the Nazis have performed on humans. Their speech indicates their psychotic personalities, and their cruel laughter is often the first clue that they are present. The process has been perfected somewhat making them controllable and marginally stable. Their distinctive armament is a pair of glowing blue Veil-powered blades attached to the backs of their gauntlets. In addition, they can harness the power of the Veil to become invisible and to teleport short distances. They are usually used for infiltrating enemy ships and installations where a single assassin can massacre hundreds even thousands in a very short time. The usual response to VA infiltrators is self destruction of the ship/installation. It is advised against boarding ships found dead in space since thy are usually still infested with VA that are waiting for a opportunity to be transported on a new vessel to repeat its bloody work. The VA armor is insulated and protects them from the vacuum of space, its advised to evade any debris since they can contain still living VA.

-_Panzer TX3_-

Armor: Heavy

Armament: Particle cannon

Speed: Fast

Special: Hower, Veil generator, APC for 5 infantry

These mechanized units are the back bone of the Blitzkrieg type warfare that the GDR utilizes.

-_Howitzer Z4_-

Armor: Heavy

Armament: V launcher

Speed: Slow

Special: Hower, Veil generator,

Mobile long range artillery that either bombards enemy lines or acts as tank destroyers.

-_Strategic weapon_-

-_Anti-matter cannon_-

Also called a Planetary devastator is a device that focuses Veil energy and projects it to open a hole to an anti-matter dimension on its target. Antimatter and mater collide in that opening destroying them both (the target in this case). It also produces large amounts of energy that depending on the size of the dimensional hole (quantity of matter and anti-matter destroyed) can produce explosions large enough to turn solar systems to space dust.

-_Planetary shield_-

Powered by Veil energy these energy shields are indestructible and cover entire planets

One of the reasons the GDR expands slowly is because these shields require large amounts of NSC.

The only known weakness is the Chronosphere that bypasses it completely.

Technology:

Veil generator- a device that uses Nachtsonne crystals to harness the energies of the Veil. It allows to enter the Veil or deeper into the subspace or other dimensions. The Veil can't be perceived or interacted from our dimension if not equipped with Nachtsonne crystals. The Veil generator also powers Veil shields, machinery equipped with Nachtsonne crystals, gives Mire ability. allows dimensional travel and folding of space-time.

Particle cannon - a stream of highly accelerated atoms or charged subatomic particles

Anti-matter weapon's - using veil energy a rift into a antimatter based dimensions is opened letting mater and antimatter to collide.

Mire ability - the ability to slow down time.

V grenade - a hand-grenade that creates explosions of Veil energy

Reich uses the veil to simply fold space-time to traverse great distances almost instantly.

Leichenfaust 44 - fires a glob of energy that, on contact, detonates, disintegrating most any target, and levitating everything within its blast radius for a few seconds.

Allies:

-/-

Goals:

To improve and perfect themselves

Moto:

Bellum Omnium Contra Omnes

**USSR**

Government:

Dictatorship

Leader:

Current chairman: Mai Loan

Population:

203 billion

Capital:

Mars - New Moscow

Worlds:

96

Economy:

Planed economy

Formidable industry

The USSR uses electrical/Tesla power

Culture:

Not much has changed in the Soviet culture since the space race.

The Communist party dictates all day to day activity.

Military:

-Numbers- 49 billion nominal, 17 billion active. Using cloning technology the Union can produce 1 million units per month.

Do to its large resources and resilient units the USSR is best suited for prolonged conflict using attrition to tire out its enemies.

-Doctrine-

It has two aspects: Political and military-technical. It depends on three other factors. Type of war, enemy units and training.

-_Strength_-

Numbers, logistic, war industry, resilient units

-_Weakness_-

Low initiative and speed, high dependance on directions from the central command.

**-**_Voyenno Flot SSSR_**-**

**-**_Battleship_**-**

Armor: Heavy

Armament: 10 Tesla coils, 10 Heavy Disintigrator pulse lasers, 2 Gamma ray cannons

Speed: medium

Special: iron curtain

Is the only space vessel that the Union produces. Good all-around ship.

**-**_Soviet Armed Forces_**-**

Use numbers and superior artillery to dominate the battlefield.

-_Cosmonaut_-

Armor: Light

Armament: AK 77 gauss gun, Tesla grenades

Speed: medium

Special: -

Cosmonauts are clones produced from a standard template, they have good training and operate most of the Soviet war machinery.

-_Tesla trooper_-

Armor: Heavy

Armament: Portable Tesla Coil

Speed: slow

Special: Portable Iron curtain shield, Tesla generator

Attack hits all targets in a forward arc.

-_Spetznas_-

Armor: Light

Armament: Disintegrator pulse laser

Speed: fast

Special: portable stealth generator in their power armor, Tesla generator

genetically engineered soviet infiltrators

-_Desolator_-

Armor: Heavy

Armament: Gamma ray cannon

Speed: slow

Special: Portable Iron curtain shield, Tesla generator.

This heavy infantry can melt any but the hardest obstacle in record time, or contaminate a large are with radiation.

-_Katyusha_ _Terror drone_-

Armor: light

Armament: 14 graviton launchers

Speed: medium

Special: stealth generator, Tesla generator

The terror drones purpose on the battlefield is to saturate it with graviton bombs, and its long range and accuracy make it perfect for eliminating enemy defenses.

-_Tesla Tank_-

Armor: Medium

Armament: 2 Tesla Coils

Speed: fast

Special:Iron curtain shield, Tesla generator

A motorized version of the Tesla Trooper, its electric discharge does massive AoE damage.

-_Apocalypse Tank_-

Armor: Heavy

Armament: Heavy disintegrator pulse laser

Speed: slow

Special: iron curtain shield, Tesla generator

The titan of the tank warfare, no single vehicle can stand in its way without being crushed under its threads.

-_Super Weapons_-

Iron Curtain – based on the designs of Nikola Tesla this device enables the Union to harden non living materials by infusing them with energy.

vacuum imploder- a missail delivered warhead that upon impact creates an artificial singularity that sucks and crushes objects with its gravity.

Technology:

Tesla coils- it releases a massive charge of directed static electricity to vaporize its enemies

Tesla generator- work under the principle that energy of all forms is free floating around us, these generators once made harness them and convert into a usable, infinite source of energy. It also allows the Soviet vessels FTL travel.

Gamma ray cannon - the second most destructive weapon behind the anti-matter cannon. It uses focused gamma ray to melt targets.

Heavy disintegrator pulse laser- a superior laser design

Iron curtain shield- is a modified version of the iron curtain. Instead of absolute immunity for a short time period, this allows a continues curtain but instead of invulnerability it creates a extremely resilient shield.

Allies:

-/-

Goals:

The end of capitalism and liberation of the worker class

Moto:

Workers of the galaxy unite

**Democratic Alliance**

Government:

Constitutional democracy – galactic senat

Leader:

Current president – Bongani Nwosu

Population:

51 billion - ( 180 billion with AIs)

Capital:

Terra Nova - Atlantis

Worlds:

65

Economy:

The largest Terran economy.

It utilizes AIs as work force and adheres to principles of free market and capitalist theory.

The Alliance utilises Plasma energy

Extensive trade

Culture:

Divers culture coming from the fact it is a melting pot of many different nations.

Most enjoy their lives and hunt for profit. The GDR and USSR holds them in contempt as weak hedonists and „greedy capitalist pigs".

Military:

-Numbers- 354 million active organics. 11 billion AIs.

-Doctrine-

Full spectrum operations combine offensive, defensive, and stability or civil support operations.

-_Strength_-

Logistic, industry, fast units

-_weakness_-

Low number of volunteers forces the Alliance to utilize lot of AIs in combat.

-_Alliance Space Navy/ASN_-

-_Frigate_-

Armor: Light

Armament: 4 Plasma Coils

Speed: fast

Special: Chronosphere, shield generator, repair drones.

-_Drone Cruiser_-

Armor: Medium

Armament: -

Speed: medium

Special: Chronosphere, shield generator, 100 assault/repair drones.

-_Dreadnaught_-

Armor: Heavy

Armament: 10 plasma cannons

Speed: medium

Special:chronosphere, shield generator, repair drones.

-_Federation Ground Forces_-

-_Protector_-

Armor: medium

Armament: Tarantula gatteling lasgun, plasma grenade

Speed: medium

Special: shield generator,

These Androids are the basic military units of the DF

-_Chrono legionare_-

Armor: Medium

Armament: Frostbite nitrogen cryo cannon, plasma grenades

Speed: fast

Special: chrono generators, shield generator

-_Infiltrator_-

Armor: light

Armament: Ionized plasma cannon, plasma grenade

Speed: fast

Special: Chrono generators, stealth generator

-_Shatterer_-

Armor: Heavy

Armament: Sonic wave cannon

Speed: medium

Special: shield generator, repair drone

-_AW-T2 Titan_-

Armor: Heavy

Armament: 2 plasma catalyst cannons

Speed: medium

Special: shield generator, repair drone

-_Assault APC_-

Armor: medium

Armament: rapid plasma cannon

Speed: fast

Special: shield generator, can transport 30 units

Technology:

Laser weapon's - a coherent beam of light

Plasma weapon's - high energy ionized gas

Sonic weapon's - weapons made to deliver extreme vibrations ignoring armor and shielding

Chrono generator - a portable chronosphere that allows units to instantly teleport anywhere on a planet.

Shield generator - create electro-magnetic barriers around DA units.

Combat AIs- specially designed synthetics who act as the basic military of the DA.

Frostbite nitrogen cryo cannon- a infantry weapon capable of instantly freezing enemy units.

Repair drone – VIs that repair and maintain DA vehicles. Repair drones replenish their lost numbers by scavenging debris.

Assault/repair droid- a VI that not only can repair but also fire plasma at targets

Super Weapons :

Chronosphere- a device that can instantly teleport matter to any location in the galaxy. Only used in systems that are explored, jumping blind inadvisable.

Chrono vortex- a chronospher that distorts space-time to create a destructive anomality.

Allies:

-/-

Goals:

Promoting democracy and free trade.

Moto:

E pluribus Unum


End file.
